Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 9$. $5$ $y$ $^2 + 6$ $x$ $ + 8$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(6)}^2 + 6{(9)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(36) + 6{(9)} + 8 $ $ = 180 + 54 + 8 $ $ = 242$